The Spanish Book
Jaén Producción's Spoof of The Jungle Book (1967), which is the seventh spoof, and has originally appeared on YouTube on February 27, 2018, but is remastered on March 30, 2019, and will soon be completed. Cast: *Mowgli - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Bagheera - Misty (Pokemon) *Baloo - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Shere Khan - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *King Louie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Flunky Monkey - Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Colonel Hathi - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Winifred - Lois (Family Guy) *Hathi Jr. - Chris (Family Guy) *The Vultures - Donald Duck (Disney), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Iago (Aladdin), and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shanti - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Rashka - Melody (Pokemon 2) *Rama - Tracey (Pokemon) *Akela - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Monkeys - The Amazing World of Gumball Characters *The Elephants - Quagmire, Joe, Mort, Brian, Cleveland, and Military Army *Wolf Cubs - Lost Boys *Wolves in the Council Rock - Avengers, Kiko Squirrel, Ash, and Dawn *Baloo (Girl Disguise) - Deema Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Footage *Bubble Guppies (2011) *Pokemon (1997) *The Simpsons (2007) *Robin Hood (1973) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) *Family Guy (1999) *Donald Duck Cartoons *Looney Tunes (1930) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Marvel Avengers Movies Gallery Bubble guppy Gil as thomas.png|Gil as Mowgli No57670869aa504686104e0ac41ee11ffd563585ed_hq.jpg|Misty as Bagheera Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Baloo SIRHISS.png|Sir Hiss as Kaa Profcallaghan.png|Robert Callaghan as Shere Khan Willie el Gigante.jpg|Willie the Giant as King Louie Gumball Random Pic.png|Gumball as Flunky Monkey Peter Griffin Happy.png|Peter Griffin as Colonel Hathi Lois Griffin.png|Lois as Winifred Chris Griffin.png|Chris as Hathi Jr. Donald.jpg|Donald Duck, Daffy-duck.png|Daffy Duck, Iago pose.png|Iago, Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|and Wilbur as The Vultures Molly-bubble-guppies-8.68.jpg|Molly as Shanti P_melody.gif|Melody as Rashka Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey as Rama Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Akela Gumball's Classmates.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as Monkeys Quagmire.png|Quagmire, 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe, Mort Goldman1.png|Mort, Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian, Cleveland Brown as Toby.png|Cleveland, TheArrmytrainingsir.png|and Military Army as The Elephants 300px-DisneyLostBoys.png|The Lost Boys as The Wolf Cubs image-asset.jpeg|Avengers, Screenshot 2019-09-08 16.28.07.png|Kiko Squirrel, (Credit Goes To Jaén Producción) it's-d61ym92-b6cc9413-74e5-425e-a2b0-e0e79da05901.jpg|Ash, and Dawn as Wolves in the Council Rock Deema.jpg|Deema as Baloo (Girl Disguise) Scenes *The Spanish Book Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Spanish Book Part 2 - Misty Discovers Gil *The Spanish Book Part 3 - Gil's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock *The Spanish Book Part 4 - Gil and Misty Encounters Sir Hiss *The Spanish Book Part 5 - The Dawn Patrol ("Peter Griffin's March") *The Spanish Book Part 6 - Misty and Gil's Argument *The Spanish Book Part 7 - Gil meets Homer *The Spanish Book Part 8 - "The D'ouh! Necessities" *The Spanish Book Part 9 - Gil gets Kidnapped by the Town of Elmore *The Spanish Book Part 10 - Gil meets Willie the Giant ("I Wanna be like You") *The Spanish Book Part 11 - Misty and Homer's Moonlight Talk *The Spanish Book Part 12 - Gil Runs Away Category:Jaén Producción Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs